Storm's Paradox
by FrozenParadox
Summary: At the end of Voldemort's Reign of Terror Revan Potter was left with her Aunt and Uncle. But four years later they abandon her in Africa expecting her to die. But when she was close to death her magic acted up and took a few years into the past where she was found by Storm. Soon Styker finds out about Revan's power and takes to be the new Weapon X. Whitetigerwolf Challenge.
1. Prologue

**Storm's Paradox**

**By: Paradox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and X-Men**

**AN: This story is based off of Whitetigerwolf's Potter Munroe Challenge. **

**Requirements:**

- Harry must be abandoned/Run away from the Durlsey's in Africa. (Accepted will be shown in flashbacks and/or just talked about)

- Either in Cairo, or in the Serengeti, Harry must meet and befriend a young Ororo Munroe. (Accepted)

- Eventual Harry/Ororo (Accepted)

**Recommended:**

- Harry and Ororo are both Mutant and Witch/Wizard (Accepted)

- FemHarry (That's happening as it also give me a way to use my X-men OC who also used for various other things as well)

- When Ororo is worshiped as a goddess, Harry is Worshiped as her lover (at least) or a god as well. (I am not entirely sure about this but maybe)

**Prologue**

It's been so long.

It's been so long.

So long since I have felt the wind's breath sweeping across my face and through my hair.

So long since I felt the rays of the sun against my face.

So long since I have felt the warmth and comfort of my love.

I have been in this god forsaken place for years. I have been here for so long I can barely remember what my life had been like before I had been brought here to be turned into a weapon against those like myself. I was given the Codename: Weapon X but my true Codename was is and forever will be Paradox. For I am a walking paradox with more power than one knows what to do with and I have no wish for this amount power. Sure I think some is cool but no one should have this amount power not even me.

But all I care about now is getting out. Getting out and get back to my love. My Storm, my goddess, my Ororo. But I am getting the feeling that I won't be stuck here for much longer. I sense that _Stryker_ has done something he shouldn't have and it's pissed off a good amount of people. A storm is coming but wonder if it is my Storm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Storm's Paradox**

**By: Paradox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and X-Men**

**AN: This story is based off of Whitetigerwolf's Potter Munroe Challenge. See the Prologue for more details. Also I am going to be switching between Revan and Paradox for Fem! Harry.**

Storm was check over the children that Nightclawer had just rescued from their cell. "Come on let's go. We have to find everyone else." she said turning to head back down the hallway. "Wait Storm." One of the kids said causing Storm to look at her. "What is Emily?" Storm asked looking concerned thinking she had missed something in her examination of the girl when checking to make sure she was alright. "We have to help her." Emily said causing the other kids to nod as well as she had been helping them keep calm and safe as possible while they were there.

"Her who?" Storm asked cautiously as she looked the kids in surprise. "We are pretty sure she is like the Professor but at the same time not. Come on, we'll show you the way." Emily said smiling as she and the other kids show them to the room the nice lady was locked way in. They knew that the lady knew Storm somehow as she had been quite interested in hearing more about her. The kids stopped in front of the door that block their entrance to the Lady's cell. Storm opened the door and looked around before noticing a tank that was parallel with the floor. Storm asked the others to stay by the door before going over to the tank and looked into it.

When Storm did so, her eyes widened and began to fill with tears as she stared at the woman in the tank. "Revan. My Paradox." she murmured softly. She quickly began draining the tank and disconnecting the woman from the various machines she was hooked up to. Storm carefully removed the various instruments from Revan causing the woman to wake up who immediately shot up and unconsciously wrapped her hand around Storm's neck pinned her against the wall. Storm gasped and gripped Revan's hand trying to pry it off. "Revan." she croaked out as she pulled at her hand. Paradox stared at her blankly as her mind began coming back to her along with the realization of who she was straggling. She quickly released the African American woman with wide, horrified eyes. "Storm?" Paradox asked staring at the woman she hadn't seen in a long time as she placed her hand on the woman's cheek. "Paradox." Storm said with a loving grin on her face. "I have missed you, my dear walking Paradox." Storm said grabbing Paradox's hand.

"Um. Storm don't we have to find the others?" Emily asked surprised but Storm's and the Lady's interaction. "Yes." Storm said smiling at the young girl. "I'll come with, just give me a couple minutes to change out of this." she said before going through to a door that was hidden in the shadows. She came back out a couple of minutes later and out of the shadows of the room giving all of them their first complete view of her and Storm was able to see just how different she looked. Revan stood at a proud 5'9". She had black hair with the top layer and couple spikes in the back were silvery gray and her skin was now an unhealthy looking pale color mostly due to being inside for so long without going outside at all and was no longer the bronze tan that Storm remembered. She was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a dark orchid purple dress shirt, a black vest over her dress shirt, a pair of sunglasses over her eves, and a pairs of black combat boots. Storm knew under those sunglasses were a pair of steel blue eyes with two gold rings around her pupil and iris and another ring this time in emerald green going through the center of her iris.

"Wow." was the collective thought of everyone but only Storm voiced it. "Thanks. But shouldn't we being going?" Revan said with an amused grin on her face causing the other to look sheepish. "Come on." She continued before walking past them and into the hallway.


End file.
